1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a power generator of the type driven by a plurality of windmill wheels to produce electrical energy in response to rotation of the windmill wheels with the invention more particularly related to such an arrangement incorporating a supporting structure for the windmill wheels to enable them to rotate about a vertical axis from a suitable supporting derrick, column or the like together with a governor controlling rotational speed of the windmill wheels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. Pat. Nos. relate generally to this field of endeavor:
554,138 Feb. 4, 1896 1,816,632 July 28, 1931 2,179,885 Nov. 14, 1939 2,273,084 Feb. 17, 1942 2,539,862 Jan. 30, 1951 2,655,604 Oct. 13, 1953